


Unexpected but not Unwelcome

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Yuri on Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bestiality, Blood, Creature Victor, Fox Victor, Kitsune Victor, M/M, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Victor, bottom yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: More specifically beastiality kink. Involving creature!viktor and some willing size!kink yuuri. I kinda just want yuuri pinned down, overwhelmed, and loving every minute of it





	Unexpected but not Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberpeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberpeace/gifts).



> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/161129182418/i-have-come-to-invade-your-inbox-with-kink-more)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt, from amberpeace: I have come to invade your inbox with kink. More specifically beastiality kink. Involving creature!viktor and some willing size!kink yuuri. I kinda just want yuuri pinned down, overwhelmed, and loving every minute of it

“Victor…” Strained, surprised, Yuri scrunched his eyes closed, bunched the blankets between his fingers, and tried to keep his body from tensing up. He’d thought that having his boyfriend’s penis in him would be similar to have a finger rubbing over his prostate, but no, it was nothing alike - shockingly dissimilar. Victor was thick, big, able to push deep into Yuri, and the sensations were completely blissful and completely overwhelming.

“Relax,” Victor breathed in Yuri’s ear, a guttural, growly note in his voice that Yuri had never heard before. The single word tingled up Yuri’s spine like a touch, skittered over his skin like a nail digging into his flesh, and he hitched a moan into a whimper and tried to force his hands to unclench. 

“Wait for it,” Victor murmured, “just wait, just wait…” His words faded to indistinctness, his hips rocking in time to the mantra, and Yuri puffed out a gasp every time Victor’s penis brushed over his prostate. The pressure was unbelievable, flaring pleasure twinged with pain with every tender stroke. A small, terrified part of Yuri wanted to beg Victor to stop but he didn’t, couldn’t, refused to consider the possibility. For no reason he could name, Yuri _needed_  this, needed Victor’s weight atop him, Victor’s body pressed deep within his own, Victor’s voice grunting incoherent praise in his ear. The stretch grew familiar, the burn became bliss, and Yuri rocked his hips back into every thrust, quelling tears against the mattress.

“Yes,” snarled Victor. His hips snapped back, snapped forward, and Yuri gasped loudly, arching up from the bed - _trying_  to arch up from the bed, Victor had never seemed so heavy before, pressing him down, weighing on him in the best possible way. Yuri was encompassed, filled and surrounded. 

“Yes,” Yuri echoed as Victor thrust into him hard again. “Yes, please yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…” He couldn’t keep the please silent, couldn’t keep still, couldn’t keep tears from spilling from his eyes. He’d thought Victor had felt big when they’d started, expected that with familiarity, he’d grow used to the thick hard weight spreading his hole, spreading his cheeks, but no. Victor felt bigger, bigger and bigger, opening him wider, filling him deeper, and it was glorious.

Pain stabbed into Yuri’s shoulder and he screamed.

“Wha…” Another wave of agony pulsed hot through him; he could swear he felt blood beading down his shoulder. “Vic…Vic…tor…”

“ _Yes_ ,” Victor snarled, voice scarce recognizable. Something tore at Yuri again, something soft snuffled at his neck, and nausea twisted his stomach as he realized Victor had bitten him.

_But…that’s impossible…teeth can’t…_

Every time the thought tried to form it dissolved.

_Stop…don’t…_

Enormous within Yuri, Victor kept thrusting, kept thrusting, gnawing at Yuri’s back and neck, huffing guttural, possessive sounds into his skin. Fingers…no, they didn’t feel like fingers, they felt like _paws…_ dug into Yuri’s shoulders, claws - _definitely_  claws - puncturing his skin. The pain coalesced with the bliss rattling through Yuri, drove him higher, euphoria like fire searing Yuri from head to toe. His erection pressed against the bedding, and he strained to pivot his hips, strained for friction, but Yuri couldn’t move, pinned beneath Victor’s weight, by Victor’s hips thrusting powerfully against him and into him.

 _Don’t stop, no, don’t stop, don’t stop, it feels good, so good, what’s happening, Victor? What are you doing to me? Whatever it is, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,_ “…don’t stop, please don’t stop, Victor, don’t…” 

Claws raked down Yuri’s side and he sobbed. Pain was meaningless. Pleasure was meaningless. There was only the rapture, only the feel of Victor huge inside him, thrusting so deep within Yuri that he could scarce believe it, pressing so hard against Yuri’s prostate and rubbing and rubbing and rubbing. Friction, within him, against his back, against his cock, would drive Yuri mad.

Victor snarled, growled, slavered a possessive roar against Yuri’s shoulder. Fur brushed Yuri’s back and something in him howled that this was all _impossible_  but he didn’t care, couldn’t care. Victor’s cock was so stiff, so solid, yet growing bigger _still_ , and it wasn’t Yuri’s imagination, and so help him he _craved_  it. Something in him answered every animalistic manifestation with a snarl, with begging, with a desperate, inhuman need to be torn apart, shredded and remade.

_By Victor. It has to be him. No one else._

“Oh, _please_!” Yuri sobbed.

Something with a tickling soft touch squirmed between the bedding and Yuri’s body, brushed gentle over his cock.

With a purely animal howl, Yuri arched up off the bed and came, clenching hard around Victor’s body. Panting, snuffling, Victor leaked a whimper at the sudden tightness and then seemed somehow to _catch_  in Yuri’s body, not releasing no matter how Victor’s hips strained back, and heat flooded Yuri’s channel. Whimpering, muscles going suddenly limp, he collapsed back against the bed, crying and rutting and leaking come. His body was coated with sweat and blood and worse, the bedding beneath him was sodden, and while that had been _nothing_  like Yuri had imagined his first time going…

…still, somehow, it was alright.

Because it was Victor.

Whimpering - at first Yuri thought it was himself, but no, it was Victor, hips still weakly working against Yuri’s butt - Victor slumped against him, fur brushing Yuri’s back, tongue lapping gently at the wounds he’d torn in Yuri’s back. Every lick flared as mingled pain and pleasure, and Yuri’s body went liquid hot again, clenched and then relaxed. Victor whined.

“I’m sorry,” Victor whispered, voice unrecognizable. “I didn’t think…I didn’t mean…I’m so sorry, Yuri.”

“It’s okay,” Yuri said.

“No, it’s not, I–”

“Victor,” Yuri interrupted more harshly than he meant to. “Yes, you kept this a secret. Yes, you failed to ask my permission to do…whatever you did. But _no_ , you do _not_  get to tell me what I’m okay with and what I’m not okay with. I…” Yuri huffed a breath and smeared his face across the blankets in a mostly vain attempt to clear away the tears coating his cheeks, the saliva soaking his chin. “I love you, Victor. However you are. And that was…that was more than okay. That was fantastic.”

“Really?” Even turned animal, disbelief made Victor breathy, made him sound like himself.

“Really,” Yuri confirmed with a nod. Forcing his eyes open, he twisted and got his first glimpse at Victor’s face - long narrow snout, black button of a noise, sharp teeth visible where his thick tongue lolled out, soft silver fur poofing about his ruff, making his gorgeous body sleek, shimmering in the faint light. A tail curved up behind his back, wagging slightly.

“Yuri,” Victor breathed his name like a prayer. “You’re…you’re _incredible_.”

Whatever had brushed Yuri’s cock wiggled free from where it was trapped between their bodies and popped into view - a second tail, waggling just as the first. As Yuri watched, increasingly wide-eyed, something brushed against his leg and then a third tail joined the first two.

“You’re a _kitsune_?” Yuri choked.

“Yes…” Victor nodded, snout bouncing against Yuri’s skin. “But - I swear this is no trick - this fox is yours, Yuri. Forever and always, I pledge myself.”

“I believe you,” Yuri breathed, slumping back against the bed. It was too incredible, too unbelievable, and yet… “I believe you, Victor. You’re mine.”


End file.
